Don't Steal His BrainFreezy
by Sapcoat
Summary: Torture time! Johnny has some more fun with another jerk. Rated for a lot of violence and cursing. A Oneshot. Weak stomaches read if you dare...


**My second attempt at an FF. I hope you like! Rated for tons of violence and cursing! I do not own JtHM, Jhonen Vasquez does. Review, please! Flames are accepted!**

* * *

The metal door opened slowly, making a loud screech as it did. A dark figure came into the room, flicking on a dim light bulb that flickered occasionally. The dim light provided the other man in the room, Antheniel, to finally see his surroundings clearly. Antheniel's eyes widened at the site before him. He was chained-'strapped' was a better term- to a wall with many cracks and dark red blotches on it. Four chain straps there were; one on each wrist and one on each ankle, causing his body to form an 'X' shape. The man in front of him scared Antheniel the most, though. Untamed black hair, tight black striped shirt, black pants that hugged him, steel-toed boots with three metal clasps, and an overall dark demeanor. Antheniel narrowed his eyes at him, wondering where he was.

"Where the hell am I?" he screamed, leaning out from his straps as much as he could. The man only looked at him, glaring, his eyes almost glowing a red, though that was impossible.

"You are in one of my many Hells. Well, a torture chamber to be exact." A smile grew on his face as he continued. "Torture for you right now, anyway, not me." Then his frown and glaring returned. "You already tortured me. Already made me go through another stage of Hell."

Antheniel looked at the criminally insane man as if he were, well, criminally insane. "A fucking torture chamber? What the hell did I ever do to you, Skinny?"

The homicidal maniac hissed loudly out of rage. "First of all, you stole my Cherry Doom BrainFreezy! Second, my name isn't Skinny, it's Johnny!" Johnny's mouth was wide open, him screaming at his next victim. His hands were raised behind and slightly to the side of him for emphasis.

Antheniel thought about it for a moment, trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about. Then it hit him. A few days ago, he was at the 24/7. Wanted a BrainFreezy, but had no money. He had seen this wimpy dork and stole his BrainFreezy. "So? It's a fuckin' BrainFreezy, dude. Now let me go before I kick your ass and call the cops!"

Johnny let out a growl, barking the next few sentences loudly. "It wasn't just a BrainFreezy! It was another thing I didn't get to enjoy! Few things in my life I enjoy, you realize! So, your pleading screams will be something I do enjoy, though! And 'kick my ass'? 'Call the cops'? How is that possible in your position? It really isn't. Fucks like you are so idiotic, it's really quite ridiculous. I'm going to enjoy what I'm about to do to you next..."

In a blink of an eye, Antheniel had a two sharp-bladed knives, one in each of his hands. Pain and heat spread through his hands as he shut his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth, not wanting to scream. Blood slowly dripped from his wounds and made small splatters on the floor. He opened his eyes a bit, to see the crazy man in front of him, pure rage and hatred burning like flames in his eyes.

"Eh? Not so tough or talkative are you now, are you? Interesting. Let's see what else makes react, shall we?" Johnny had an evil glint in his eyes as he removed both of the knives from Antheniel's hands.

Antheniel gulped, feeling his heart race as adrenaline began to roam throughout his body, temporarily pausing the pain. Sadly, only for a few brief seconds.

One of the knives suddenly creeped from his right wrist to his elbow, to the start of his neck, and stopping there. More pain and an electric heat rippled through him as his arm continued bleeding, some veins slashed. In the pit of his stomach he felt like he would vomit from it all.

"I won't cut your throat yet. I want to here you scream. Feel the pain I did when you stole my BrainFreezy. But, this is fun, is it not?"

He didn't say anything, afraid that if he opened his mouth puke would erupt or he would scream and give this killer any sick joy.

Pain ripped through Antheniel's body as the other knife dived into his chest, barely missing any important organs. This time, he didn't hold back his screams. He succumbed to them as he plead for mercy, begging for the cold grasp of death to finally take him away. "No! Stop it, you sick bastard! Fuck you! Just kill me already if you're going to do it!" Tears now streamed down his cheeks. It felt like his body were being ripped in half as the knife slowly made its way to his stomache. Blood poured, drenching his body in a fresh crimson coat.

"Hm. I'm not going to let you die that easily. But, I would like to know, was the BrainFreezy worth it? Really? I wonder if it's still in your stomach... let's find out!"

The knife slit forcefully across Atheniel's stomach, causing him to scream and cry even more and louder than before in pure agony. The sound echoed throughout all of the chambers, making the others know how bad it would be for them.

Johnny just merely laughed at the sound. "Now we're getting somewhere! Hm. I guess you already digested that BrainFreezy. Ah well. Just more fun for me, more Hellish torture for you! Hehe!"

The knife in his stomach pulled out, only to jab in his shoulders, legs, feet, several times. Intense pain was flooding Antheniel's body. Now it was insanely to much for him. "Just kill me already!" He sobbed and pleaded once more.

Johnny finally stopped jabbing to sigh and answer. "Perhaps I could... but then I would miss out on more fun. Ah well. I'll give myself one last pleasure from mutilating your body..."

The homicidal maniac picked out a very large butcher knife on the wall and took it over to Antheniel, who looked at it with hope, hoping that it would end his intense pain and misery.

_Chop!_Blood spewed out of his headless throat, splashing everything around it in the fluid. His head rolled on the ground, it's eyes twitching and jittering before staring blankly at black emptiness.

The victim's whole body was covered in the disgusting fluid, underneath were all of the cuts that had caused that.

Johnny sighed, although he was pleased that the man was finally dead and his death had amused him, almost the whole chamber was red.

"Fook. Now I'm going to have to clean this all up." Then he sighed as he left the room to go get bleach and disinfectant.

End

* * *

**Did you like it? Did it make you sick? Review! I want to know. ^^ Thanks!**


End file.
